Veritaserum
by Amandiine
Summary: [One Shot] [SiriusHelena] Que se passetil quand Sirius et Helena sont tous les deux sous l'emprise du sérum de vérité? Attention... les révélations fusent !


**Titre : Veritaserum**

**Disclamer **: Tout les personnages sont à JK Rowling, sauf ceux que j'ai inventé, et je ne fais pas d'argent avec cette fiction. Le personnage d'Helena White est à Rajhna (voir dans mes auteurs favoris !)

**Romance** : Sirius/Helena (couple qui commence à être vraiment très célèbre !)

**Auteur** : Amandiine

**Note de l'auteur :** Un petit One Shot qui me trottait dans la tête hier J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Veritaserum**

- Hey les mecs regardez un peu ce que je viens de choper ! Annonça James qui venait de pénétrer dans leur dortoir en brandissant une fiole dans sa main.

Rémus leva les yeux aux ciels d'exaspération en reconnaissant le précieux liquide dans les mains de son ami.

- Si quelqu'un l'apprend t'es bon pour le renvoie, dit-il sur un ton paternel.

- Lâche-moi Rémus, c'est pas la première fois qu'on fait des trucs risquer. Et puis je te ferai dire que c'est pas bien grave comparé à ce qui nous arriveraient si on apprenait que nous sommes des animagi illégaux !

Le loup-garou sourit :

- Je sais c'était juste pour me donner bonne conscience. Comment tu as trouvé ça !

- C'est quoi ? demanda Sirius qui était allongé sur son lit seulement vêtu d'un caleçon près pour la nuit.

- Du Veritaserum ! s'exclama James tout joyeux.

- Du quoiiiii ? dit Sirius en se redressant sur ses coudes, c'est pas possible tu en as une fiole entière yen a pour un régiment !

- Et ouiii ! Dit James euphorique, il reprit son sérieux et ajouta, comme je suis généreux je vais le séparer en quatre pour qu'on puisse tous en profiter.

- Hey ! Qui nous dit que c'est pas du bluffe ? C'est peut être tout simplement de l'eau, dit Peter assis lui aussi sur son propre lit.

- Vu l'air excité qu'il a c'est pas du bluffe, dit Sirius.

Un sourire en coin se forma sur les lèvres de James :

- Tu veux tester peut être Queudver ?

Peter réfléchit à ce qu'il avait à cacher à ses amis… il ne trouva pas grand-chose à part le fait qu'il s'était déguisé en danseuse étoile à une fête d'halloween lorsqu'il avait 8 ans, alors il accepta. James lui tendit la et il but une seule goutte. La potion devrait alors être efficace pour deux petites minutes. Il ne fallait pas gaspiller un bien aussi précieux !

Sirius, James et Rémus s'étaient rassemblés autour de Peter qui était toujours sur son lit. Il ne sentit absolument aucun changement dans son comportement, et la potion n'avait pas le moindre goût suspect. Pour lui il venait de « boire » une mini goutte d'eau. C'est lorsque James lui posa une question que ce fut bizarre… Il avait répondu instantanément sans avoir pris la peine de réfléchir une seconde, c'était sorti tout seul, il n'avait pas pu se retenir, c'était impossible.

- T'as déjà fantasmé sur une prof ? demanda Sirius tout sourire, c'était vraiment un réel pouvoir que de faire cracher la vérité à quelqu'un, même les vérités les plus cachés…

- Oui, avoua Peter qui avait une tête d'illuminé il était vraiment très surpris, j'ai rêvé de Mc Gonagall ya pas très longtemps c'était un rêve assez chaud.

- Ahhh putain t'es crade ! dit James en grimaçant.

C'est sur des éclats de rire que le « supplice » de Peter s'acheva. En effet, c'était pas du bluffe…

§§§§§§§§§

Sirius avait été se coucher la tête pleine d'idées les plus farfelus… Il allait pouvoir découvrir bien des choses avec ce sérum de Vérité. Il pensa directement à Helena White. Une Serpentard en 7e année comme lui. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il aimait plus que tout taquiner cette fille jusqu'à l'énerver. Et elle le lui rendait pas mal « Quel sale caractère » se disait-il, puis en y réfléchissant un peu plus longuement il se rendit compte qu'il avait le même. Il l'avouerait à personne mais il adorait lui balancer des vannes parce qu'elle le remballait comme personne. C'était un maraudeur, et un très séduisant mec qui plus est, aucune fille n'osait lui rabattre son clapet comme elle le faisait, d'après elles ça ruineraient toutes les chances qu'elles auraient de sortir un jour avec lui. Mais Helena s'en fichait pas mal de sortir avec lui. Il était à Gryffondor et pas question de s'afficher avec un mec d'une maison rivale.

Aux yeux de Sirius, elle le détestait. Il trouvait ça complètement inconcevable qu'on puisse le haïr, il était trop beau pour ça ! (et trop modeste aussi). Bref il adorait la faire enrager. C'était une Serpentard, quoi de plus normal que de tout faire pour que sa vie soit un enfer ?

Mais ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu c'est qu'il la trouve vraiment très attirante. Elle était brune avec des yeux bleus vraiment très clairs à en hypnotiser plus d'un ! Elle était de taille moyenne et avait un corps agréable à regarder (d'après Sirius), et surtout il exaltait la manière qu'elle avait de se maquiller. Elle était à la limite du gothique avec tout le noir qu'elle se mettait autour des yeux, mais il adorait ça.

Le lendemain Sirius se leva à 8h. Les trois autres maraudeurs dormaient encore très profondément, et pour cause c'était samedi, ils avaient pas de devoir et la sortie à Pré-au-lard qui était prévu ne serait que l'après midi. Toutes les raisons étaient réunis pour faire une bonne grasse matinée. Il se prépara rapidement sans pour autant faire le moindre bruit pouvant réveiller ses amis. Il déroba la cape de James, se camoufla et se rendit dans la Grande Salle. Il n'attendait absolument rien du hasard, il sait qu'elle se levait dans ces eaux là le week end et qu'elle serait en ce moment même en train de prendre son petit déjeuner.

Discrètement il mit une larme de Veritaserum dans son jus de citrouille, puis il sorti promptement de la Grande Salle. Un fou rire le menaçait et il ne voulait pas tout gâcher, alors il attendit à la porte où il ôta la cape. Dix minutes plus tard elle franchit enfin la porte. Il la regarda avec un immense sourire qui ne présageait absolument rien de bon d'après Helena.

- Salut White, fit-il en s'approchant d'elle.

- De bon matin tu m'agresses, dit-elle d'un ton las.

Elle fut rapidement rejoins par Lynn et Carol ses meilleures amies. Il ne se dégonfla pas pour autant, il savait qu'elle ne serait pas seule. Elles commencèrent leur route vers les cachots, il leur emboîta le pas.

- Alors, White, que penses tu vraiment de moi ? demanda Sirius avec un sourire malin sur les lèvres.

Elle s'arrêta et le regarda d'un air qui voulait dire « Qu'est ce que tu manigances ? » mais aucune réponse n'était sortie de sa bouche. Sirius se figea à son tour, c'était pas normal…

- Qu'est ce qui t'arrive Black ? Tu as envie de faire la conversation ?

Il s'était dit que peut être il n'en avait pas mis assez et que les effets de la potion s'étaient déjà envolés. Alors en reprenant contenance il demanda tout simplement :

- Vous avez prévu de faire quelque chose de spécial aujourd'hui ?

- Oui, on va aller voler les sujets de l'examen de Potion, et cette après'm on va à Pré-au-Lard comme beaucoup d'autres, dit Lynn d'une traite.

Carol et Helena la regardèrent l'air dire « Mais t'es pas bien ? », Sirius sourit apparemment Lynn s'était chargé de boire le jus de citrouille piégé qui se trouvait devant Helena. C'était pas la bonne personne qui avait ingurgité la potion, mais ça serait quand même une jolie mine d'information.

- Ah oui ? dit Sirius comme si c'était absolument normal, et vous faites ça souvent voler les sujets ?

- A chaque examen de Potion. Slugorhn n'y voit que du feu depuis deux ans, ses tiroirs sont fermés magiquement, mais on a inventé un sort efficace pour les ouvrir, c'est pour ça qu'on a eu toutes les trois Optimal à nos BUSES et se sera aussi le cas pour nos ASPIC vu qu'on ne se fait jamais prendre.

Sirius la regardait en ayant l'air de réfléchir beaucoup à ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il fallait qu'il se dépêche de trouver une autre question intéressante avant que les effets ne se dissipent mais surtout avant que les deux autres ne la fasse taire par la force !

- Est-ce que Helena te parle de moi ?

Lynn allait pour répondre mais Helena plaqua rapidement sa main sur la bouche de son ami. Il ne put distinguer que des sons qui ne voulaient pas dire grand-chose.

- Tu te crois malin ? lui cracha Helena.

Lynn et Carol étaient parties rapidement la laissant lui donner une leçon sans pour autant que Lynn ne dévoile encore quelque chose. Aux paroles de la brune Sirius fit mine d'être totalement innocent.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles – Elle le regarda avec un regard très sombre (sans compter le maquillage), il ajouta d'un air confiant avec le petit sourire qui énervait Helena qui va avec– En fait si je vois très bien, mais maintenant que j'ai de quoi te faire chanter tu vas me faire une faveur pour que je te lâche la grappe…

Elle était complètement énervée, elle se tenait devant lui les bras croisé sur sa poitrine attendant la sentence. Mais il ne disait rien il la regardait toujours avec cet air victorieux qu'elle détestait.

- Et bien ? Je t'écoute ?

Il sourit de plus belle, elle était complètement à sa merci.

- Viens, on va quelque part où on ne sera pas dérangé.

Ils allèrent rapidement dans le parc du collège qui était complètement désert. Normal, nous sommes un samedi matin et il est à peine 9h. Une fois dehors, il lui dit :

- Il suffit que tu boives un peu de Veritaserum et que tu me laisses te poser des questions.

- Jamais de la vie Black ! dit-elle en rebroussant chemin.

- Oh très bien, alors dans ce cas je n'ai plus qu'à te dénoncer à Slugorhn…

Elle s'arrêta et réfléchit un moment. Elle se retourna :

- Très bien, mais à une condition.

- Oui ?

- Tu en bois toi aussi.

- Pas question !

- Oh, notre cher Sirius Black aurait des choses à cacher ? dit-elle sur un ton de défi.

- Pas du tout, mais je vois pas pourquoi je devrais être en position de faiblesse ! C'est toi qui es dans la merde là, pas moi !

- Notre célèbre maraudeur aurait peur ? dit-elle d'un ton léger.

Elle savait qu'elle avait touché le point sensible. Il ne refuserai jamais de se mesurer à elle. Sirius avait le visage figé. Il réfléchissait. Pendant ce temps elle était face à lui avec un sourire victorieux sur les lèvres.

- D'accord, mais avant on va faire un serment inviolable.

Elle sourit de plus belle, elle n'avait plus grand-chose à cacher après la révélation qu'avait fait Lynn, c'était lui qui était complètement perdant dans cette histoire là. Puis son air joviale s'envola.

- Un serment inviolable ? demanda-t-elle perplexe.

- Oui, tu sais pas ce que c'est ? dit Sirius comme s'il parlait à un petit enfant.

- Si, si, mais je ne sais pas comment on fait, enfin j'en ai jamais fait, j'en ai juste entendu parlé, dit-elle subjugué.

- T'en fait pas, je m'en occupe.

Il sorti sa baguette, et s'éclairci la gorge prêt à commencer la formule, lorsqu'elle le coupa dans son élan :

- Maintenant ?

- Oui qu'est ce que tu veux attendre ? Toutes les conditions sont réunis. On est tranquille tout les deux, personne pour nous interrompre.

- Tu veux pas qu'on aille dans un endroit un peu plus discret que le beau milieu du parc ?

Il regarda autour de lui, remarqua qu'effectivement ils étaient au milieu d'un parc immense et que des centaines de fenêtre donner directement sur eux. Il considéra sa proposition, et s'en allèrent dans la Tour d'Astronomie qui était très éloigné du reste du château.

Un sentiment étrange s'empara de Sirius. Il était venu ici de nombreuses fois avec des filles pour passer du bon temps (si vous voyez ce que je veux dire), il n'aurait jamais cru qu'il s'y trouverait un jour avec elle qui l'abhorrait. Il reprit contenance :

- Il faut que tu t'approches un peu, dit-il.

Elle s'avança assez près pour qu'il lui prenne la main. Il posa l'extrémité de sa baguette sur leur mains unies.

- Attends un peu, dit-elle il l'interrogea du regard alors elle s'expliqua, si je « cafte » je vais mourir ? c'est bien ça le châtiment du serment inviolable.

Il sourit, elle était effrayé ou c'était son imagination ?

- T'en fait pas, c'est pas un véritable serment inviolable, même si ça y ressemble beaucoup. Ca ne marche que pendant un an, après le serment se romps.

Elle souffla.

- Helena White, t'engages-tu à garder pour toi tout ce que je t'aurai révéler sous l'effet du Veritaserum ?

- Oui, répondit-elle.

Une mince flamme étincelante jaillit alors de la baguette et s'enroula autour de leurs mains comme un fil de fer chauffé au rouge. Une sensation bizarre leur parcourra le corps. Puis ils détachèrent leurs mains lorsqu'elles furent libérées.

Il sorti alors la fiole de Veritaserum. Il lui tendit :

- Juste une petite gorgé on en aura assez pour une dix, quinze minutes je pense.

Elle prit la fiole dans ses mains, elle avait hâte, c'était vraiment très excitant de pouvoir lui faire révéler ses secrets les plus profonds. Elle bu alors une petite gorgée comme il le lui avait dit. Puis il fit de même. Elle s'asseya en tailleur à même le sol en s'appuyant contre le mur.

- Fatigué ? dit-il.

- Non c'est juste que je suis plus à l'aise.

- Tu préfèrerai qu'on aille ailleurs ?

- Pour pas se faire prendre c'est sur que c'est l'endroit idéal, mais sinon on serai sûrement mieux dans un lit.

- Quoii ?

- Ben oui tu dois avouer qu'un matelas c'est beaucoup plus confortable que de la pierre !

Ouf ! Elle s'était rattrapé sans pour autant mentir…

Il s'asseya face à elle. Ils se regardèrent un moment, voyant qu'il ne commençait pas elle dit :

- Tu caches des choses si importantes que ça au point de faire un serment inviolable ?

- Oui, répondit-il.

Elle était vraiment tout excitait ! Elle savait qu'elle allait savoir mais elle voulait faire durer le suspense.

- Qu'est ce qui se passerait si ça s'apprenait ?

- Je serai envoyé à Azkaban.

Elle fit les gros yeux.

- Pourq…

- A mon tour ! Stop, tu reprendras tes questions après ! coupa Sirius, le temps est d'abord pour moi à la base.

- C'est vrai, dit-elle à contrecœur.

Il lui sourit. Et oui c'est la vérité ! se dit-il avec cette stupide potion ils ne pouvaient faire autrement.

- Alors White… Qu'est ce que tu penses vraiment de moi ?

- T'es un mec plaisant, je passe des bons moments avec toi, même si on se vanne tout le temps ça me plait.

Sirius était sonné. Il croyait vraiment qu'elle le détestait !

- Tu me hais pas ? demanda-t-il pour avoir la confirmation.

- Ce serait plutôt le contraire.

Elle devint rouge en entendant sa réponse. Au fond de lui Sirius eut une sensation bizarre… Il allait ajouter quelque chose mais elle le devança.

- Alors dit moi c'est quoi qui t'enverrai à Azkaban ?

- Je suis un Animagus non déclarer.

- Wow…

Elle fit les gros yeux. Décidemment c'était pas des révélations insignifiantes en effet…

- Ca fait combien de temps ?

- Deux ans.

Elle était à présent en admiration devant lui. Vraiment il était très brillant. Il lui fit une rapide démonstration, elle n'en revenait pas. Sirius lui était en train de chercher la raison pour laquelle il se sentait si content qu'elle l'apprécie.

- Tu sors avec un mec en ce moment ?

- Non, j'ai largué Rosier le mois dernier il était vraiment trop ennuyant comme mec.

- Tu préfèrerai un mec plus comme moi ? se risqua-t-il.

- Tout à fait.

Elle se mit la main devant la bouche après avoir dit ça. « Putain de potion ! » elle bouillait intérieurement.

- Et toi t'es avec quelqu'un ?

- Je suis jamais vraiment avec quelqu'un, c'est juste comme ça, elles représentent rien pour moi comparé à toi.

Il prit sa tête entre ses mains. Lui-même n'était pas au courant de ce qu'il venait de dire ! Il se leva subitement :

- Bon je crois que ça suffit, dit-il.

Elle se leva aussi. Il passait sa main sur son front comme pour se concentrer, c'était plutôt pour ne pas qu'elle voit ses yeux.

- Qu'est ce que tu préfères chez moi ? demanda-t-elle étrangement très contente qu'elles n'étaient rien pour lui par rapport à elle.

- La manière dont tu te maquilles, dit-il toujours sa main devant les yeux, il hésitait à partir.

Sa réponse lui vint droit au cœur. N'importe quel autre mec lui aurait parlé de ses attributs, il était vraiment pas comme les autres. Il baissa sa main pour la regarder dans les yeux. Ils étaient tout les deux embarrassés…

- Je ne serai jamais plus gêné que je le suis maintenant alors tu peux y aller, si tu veux savoir autre chose dépêche toi avant que j'aille me noyer dans ma baignoire, dit-il dans une tentative de détendre l'atmosphère.

Elle sourit.

- Est-ce que tu as confiance en moi ?

- Oui, c'est bizarre je ne te connais pas tellement comparer à James, mais je sens que je peux te faire autant confiance qu'à lui. Ne lui dit pas il le prendrait très mal je pense.

- Ouais j'ai comme une envie de mourir je vais aller lui répéter tout de suite… dit-elle avec sarcasme.

- Ah oui c'est vrai… le serment… avec toutes ces histoires je l'avais oublié ! dit-il en s'accoudant au bord de la fenêtre pour regarder le parc complètement désert.

Elle se positionna à côté de lui, leurs mains se frôler, ils avaient l'air de s'en rendre compte tout les deux mais ils ne faisaient rien pour que ça cesse.

- Si tu as tellement confiance en moi, pourquoi avoir fait ce serment inviolable ? dit-elle indécise.

- On sait jamais, peut être j'ai tord de t'accorder ma confiance, et puis surtout tu es à Serpentard ! Je sais pas moi ce que tu serai capable de faire pour humilier les Gryffondor.

Elle sourit c'était vrai. Dès qu'elle avait une petite occasion de le diminuer elle n'hésitait pas, mais quand c'était aussi important que d'être un Animagus illégal elle n'était pas folle au point d'envoyer consciemment quelqu'un (de bien) en prison.

Leur petit doigts respectifs étaient à présent l'un contre l'autre. Mais aucun des deux ne brisèrent le contact. Doucement ils tournèrent leurs visage pour se regarder dans les yeux. Le courage des Gryffondor ne lui faisant pas défaut il lui demanda :

- Ca te dérangerai si je t'embrassais ?

Sans réfléchir elle dit :

- Oui.

Puis elle réfléchit un instant affichant une sorte de grimace d'incompréhension sur son visage. Sirius quant à lui brisa le contact de leurs mains, il était triste mais il ne le montrerait pour rien au monde.

- Faut que je te laisse, j'ai un suicide qui m'attend, dit-il en riant (jaune).

Il tourna les talons pour sortir, mais elle l'appela :

- Sirius, attend.

Il se figea sans pour autant se retourner.

- La potion ne fait plus effet…

Il se tourna, tout en réfléchissant :

- Comment tu sais ?

Elle lui fit un sourire gêner qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu sur son visage. C'est alors qu'il comprit. Si elle s'était rendu compte que la potion ne fonctionner plus c'est qu'elle lui avait mentit… et donc… - Sirius laissa s'échapper un « Ahhh » qui montra son soulagement – donc ça ne la déranger pas qu'il l'embrasse. Il s'approcha d'elle sûr de lui ce coup-ci. Il mit sa main dans sa nuque et allait pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes quand :

- Tout à l'heure ça ne me déranger pas, maintenant oui.

Il recula sa tête surpris :

- Quoi ? Tu rigoles là ?

Elle acquiesça silencieusement contente de lui avoir fait une nouvelle frayeur. Cependant il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir reprendre là où elle l'avait interrompu. Il se tenait face à elle, ils se regardaient les yeux dans les yeux.

- C'est bon j'ai dit que je plaisantais, dit-elle impatiente.

- Ah non, maintenant je veux une demande claire, j'en ai marre de me prendre des vents, dit-il avec un sourire aux lèvres.

Il voulait l'entendre lui demander. Elle sourit, elle aurait fait la même chose si on l'a prenait pour une idiote deux fois en très peu de temps.

- Sirius, embrasse moi… dit-elle enfin tout en fermant les yeux et se collant un peu plus à lui en passant ses bras dans son dos.

Mais rien. Il ne faisait rien. Elle rouvrit les yeux et constata qu'il riait :

- Qu'est ce que tu attends ?

- Deux secondes je me pince pour voir si c'est pas un rêve.

- Tu as décidé de me faire payer ? dit-elle les sourcils froncés.

Il fit mine de réfléchir :

- En quelque sorte oui, dit-il avec un grand sourire victorieux.

Elle relâcha son étreinte et parti d'un pas rapide, en lançant des « Enfoirés ! » « Sale con ! » « Tu vas voir toi ! ». Sirius regarda la porte par laquelle elle était partie avec un sourire rêveur sur les lèvres. Il la voulait, et elle aussi, il le savait maintenant, c'était juste une question de temps.

§§§§§§§§§

Alors qu'il était dans une calèche avec ses amis maraudeurs en train d'attendre que les sombrals veuillent bien décoller, il vit Helena au loin en train de marcher avec Carol et Lynn. Elle s'avançait dans sa direction, et elle monta dans la même voiture que lui, faisant se déplacer poliment Peter pour qu'elle soit à côté de Sirius. Alors qu'elle allait dire quelque chose de méchant ou de très blessant (d'après le regard qu'elle jetait au beau ténébreux) il prit son visage dans ses mains et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite au baiser elle ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qui était en train de lui arriver, elle aurait imaginé tout les scénario mais pas celui là ! Au bout de quelques secondes où il n'arrêtait pas de caresser ses lèvres avec sa langue elle le laissa entrer tout en plaçant ses mains sur sa nuque où elle s'amusait inconsciemment avec les cheveux de Sirius. Leurs langues s'enlacèrent avec délice pendant un moment qui fut atemporel pour eux. Alors qu'ils se détachaient enfin, ils se rendirent compte qu'ils étaient arrivés à Pré-au-Lard (oui j'avoue c'est pas trop loin !).

Ils se regardèrent avec un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

- Ca te dit pas qu'on reste là encore un peu ? demanda Sirius.

- Non… au contraire, et puis c'est pas comme si c'était la première fois qu'on va à Pré-au-Lard.

Il prit une main dans la sienne, et il se mit à la caresser avec son pouce.

- Tu sais, ya plein de truc que je t'ai dit ce matin que je savais pas moi-même…

Ahhhh ! Ce qu'il pouvait être mignon quand il avait cet air là… Un peu timide… Elle s'approcha de lui et elle ne put se retenir (je la comprends), elle l'embrassa passionnément.

- Moi aussi, dit-elle tout contre ses lèvres.

Il s'écarta un peu d'elle et lui dit très sérieusement :

- Ya un truc qui me gène cependant…

- Oui ? dit-elle un peu inquiète du ton qu'il employait.

- Je ne tolère pas de sortir avec une voleuse…

- Et moi avec un menteur… murmura-t-elle

- …alors c'est moi qui irais voler les prochains sujets de Potion, continua-t-il, puis il comprit ce qu'elle venait de dire, un menteur moi ?

Elle hocha la tête positivement.

- J'ai été demandé à Rémus pour ton serment inviolable et il s'est mis à rire, tu m'as vraiment fait croire que s'en était un vrai ! J'en reviens pas !

Il rit.

- Hey ! Ta vu ce que je t'ai révélé ! Il me fallait bien un moyen de te dissuader d'en parler !

- Mouais… dit-elle faussement boudeuse.

Il serra plus fort son étreinte cala son visage dans son cou. Ils étaient bien tous les deux. Vraiment fait l'un pour l'autre.

- Faudra remercier James, dit Sirius.

Elle fit une tête qui voulait dire « Pourquoi ? » alors il ajouta :

- C'est lui qui a volé le Veritaserum, on se serait même pas rendu compte de ce qu'on éprouvait l'un pour l'autre si on s'était pas posé ses stupides questions…

Elle fit mine de réfléchir :

- Si ma mémoire est bonne, tu devais quand même savoir un peu ce que tu ressentais pour moi vu que la toute première question que tu m'as posé c'était « Que penses tu vraiment de moi ? ».

- Ca veut rien dire, on aime toujours savoir ce que les autres pensent de nous.

- Mouais… dit-elle pas convaincu du tout.

Il cacha son visage dans le creux de son épaule et dit d'un air de gamin :

- Bon d'accord peut-être.

Il se releva pour la regardait dans les yeux :

- Et là avec du Veritaserum je t'aurai dit la même chose. Je me suis jamais sentit aussi bien avec une fille que maintenant.

- C'est normal, c'est moi, dit-elle comme si ça couler de source.

Il lui donna une mini claque pour lui faire perdre son expression limite insolente qu'il aimait tant, ils se chamaillaient comme des enfants. Après quelques embrassades et étreintes passionnés elle lui :

- Promet moi de pas faire comme tu l'as fait avec toutes les autres. De me lâcher une fois que tu m'auras eu entièrement…

Il la serra un peu plus au creux de ses bras et déposa un doux baiser sur ses cheveux :

- Une fois que je t'aurai eu entièrement comme tu dis, j'aurai qu'une envie c'est de recommencer… Je suis pas près de te lâcher, dit-il sincèrement.

- Bonne réponse… dit-elle dans un murmure avant de s'emparer de nouveau de ses lèvres.

Et sans s'en rendre compte ils se retrouvèrent de nouveau à Poudlard. Les sombrals avaient rebroussé chemin, alors ils ne perdirent pas une minute pour aller continuer leurs tendresses (ou même plus…) dans le dortoir du ténébreux.

* * *

Fin ! 


End file.
